Nanashi (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary Nanashi (lit. "Nameless") is the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei IV Final. A member of the Hunters, he is killed during a mission, only to be resurrected by the mysterious demon Dagda. Due to circumstances seemingly unexplained, Nanashi is revived not as a human, but as something else: A Godslayer. Now, he walks a violent path, either with the goal of saving humanity from the Creator's tyranny, slaying him and bringing true freedom in the process, or to usurp the Creator's throne and rule in his place. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least High 6-A | 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | 1-C | 1-C Name: Nanashi Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Godslayer, Undead, Reincarnation of King Akira | God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. As a Messiah, can easily affect beings on the level of YHVH due to his connection to The Axiom), Immortality (Types 4 and 7. Nanashi is a walking, re-animated corpse sustained by Dagda's powers, having a bodily temperature dangerously close to hypothermia and unusually high blood pressure. Can be resurrected by Dagda at any point after his death, returning to the last point in time that happened before), Summoning, Reality Warping (Through Observation, Nanashi is capable of shaping Reality itself in accordance to his views, with this power functioning through The Axiom itself Observing the world through his eyes), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Regeneration Negation (High-Godly. Capable of denying the resurrection granted by ties with The Axiom possessed by Demons), and Power Nullification with Observation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water, Earth and Wind), Death Manipulation (Can inflict instant death to comparable foes with Death-based spells and attacks), Nonexistence Erasure (Far stronger than characters capable of destroying and harming pure nothingness, as well as nonexistent beings, with nothing but normal attacks), Curse Manipulation, Magic Negation (Capable of nullifying all statistics amplification from all foes with Dekaja, and remove all magic-reflecting shields with Makaracoerce), Status Effect Inducement (Poison, Sleep, Charm, Panic, Bind, Sick and Mute), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing (Can fully restore his vitality and that of his allies with Mediarahan, and doing the same thing while healing all status ailments with Salvation) and Resurrection (Can resurrect a deceased ally with their vitality fully restored with Samarecarm), Probability Manipulation (Can completely avoid weak enemy encounters for an entire full-moon cycle with Estoma), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Observation is capable of debasing and vastly weakening the powers of Demons, being capable of transforming Supreme Gods who were once vastly more powerful than the likes of Yaldabaoth into mere fallen angels), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and natural resistances. Upon acquiring his Awakened Power, all of Nanashi's attacks became able to pierce through all defenses and resistances), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (As his Godslayer, Nanashi's Body and Soul are under the control of Dagda, who can freely seize control over them to make him a puppet. Unaffected by Mephistopheles' attempts to control his Soul due to Dagda's interference), as well as Probability Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Fought the likes of Odin even when the latter had Gungnir, which never misses its target and always kills the enemy in one hit), Resistance to Resistance Negation, Chaos Manipulation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Fate Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) | All previous Power and Abilities to immensely higher degrees, as well as Abstract Existence (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can likely return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Creator Nanashi is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons far weaker than Creator Nanashi are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Holds complete control over all souls across the infinite Multiverse, and is capable of controlling their flow or reincarnating them after their destruction, as well as using them to override entire Multiverses with new ones), Life and Death Manipulation (Capable of instantly killing comparable enemies with Voice of God, bypassing all kinds of resistances and durability), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Information Manipulation, Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating and manipulating all concepts that comprise the world and define its past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Creator Nanashi can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality on a fundamental level), Probability Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Attacks that pierce all resistances with Inferno of God, Ice Attacks that pierce all resistances with Hailstorm of God, Lightning Attacks that pierce all resistances with Lightning of God, Force Attacks that pierce all resistances with Tornado of God), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation (Can leave comparable enemies at the brink of death, bypassing all resistances), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Cloning/Duplication, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience Attack Potency: Building level (Should be comparable to Tutorial Level Flynn) | At least Multi-Continent level (Defeated King Frost, who is capable of freezing the entire world) | Multiverse level+ (Fought with the Four Heavenly Kings, whose power is capable of sustaining a barrier separating the physical Multiverse from the Demon World, and killed Maitreya, who is far superior to their combined might. Dealt considerable damage to Shesha's First Form using Ame-no-Habakiri, and could latter kill its second and vastly stronger resurrection) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Far stronger than both Lucifer and Merkabah, having defeated and killed both of them in rapid succession. Fought with the likes of Inanna, and is stronger than Shesha in his Third Resurrection, with the act of him joining either Lucifer of Merkabah's forces being enough to make him flee from the scene. In the Massacre / Anarchy route, he easily stomped and killed all of his former friends, who all fought with Lucifer and Merkabah alongside him. Fought with Krishna as Vishnu-Flynn, and could inflict enough damage to him that one of his components died amidst the battle, forcing Krishna to separate from him before being effortlessly killed by Nanashi) | Complex Multiverse level (Fought with the Infinite Heads of the True Form of YHVH, and was capable of using his own Observation abilities to strip Him away from His divinity and status as the Omnipotent Creator God of the Universe, demonizing his nature and reducing him to a state that could be slayed without destroying all of existence) | Complex Multiverse level (Usurped YHVH's position and status as The One True God, replacing him as the new will and creator of a new Multiverse) Speed: Supersonic+ (Capable of doing battle with weak Demons who can fight with armed opponents and dodge shots from realistic firearms) | FTL (Fought with King Frost, and should thus scale to Seere, the weakest Demon of the Goetia who is capable of stealing anything in the entire world in a single instant, and "pass over the whole earth in the twinkling of an Eye") | Immeasurable | Omnipresent as Creator Nanashi (Took YHVH's old Throne and Position to himself, and should thus have a similar nature to Him as the embodiment and creator of the Multiverse) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable as Creator Nanashi Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Building level | At least Multi-Continent level | Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Vastly Superhuman | Infinite as Creator Nanashi Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of Meters with Magic | Planetary | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal upon usurping YHVH's Throne Standard Equipment: Swords Intelligence: Considered a prodigy demon hunter, and is capable of doing battle with and defeating powerful Gods and Demons, such as Beelzebub, who leads entire armies of Demons alongside Lucifer himself, and Krishna as Vishnu-Flynn | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: His powers derive from Dagda, and he will start to fall apart and die if his connection to him is severed | None Notable as Creator Nanashi Notable Attacks/Techniques: Observation is described as being the power to "assign an answer to that which has no answer" and give form and structure to the formless. It is an abstract force, and a power granted by The Axiom to Humans, which shapes reality itself on a fundamental level, and the reason concepts and phenomena are personified into living beings, in the form of Gods and Demons, as well as the reason many of them are debased as being Demons or Saints by latter religions and different faiths, as the collective understanding and perception of Humans is capable of reshaping their very nature, either giving them consciousness, and raising them as Supreme Gods or latter turning them into mere fallen demons and angels whose powers are but a pale shadow of the might they once held. Although all Humans possess the power of Observation to small degrees, it is normally needed entire civilizations of them to affect reality in a meaningful way to create and shape Gods and Demons. However, as a Messiah, a special individual bestowed by The Axiom itself upon humanity in times of need, Nanashi's powers of Observation vastly exceed that of normal Humans, being fully capable of reproducing feats that would take hundreds of Humans by himself, with him being capable of debasing even Transcendental Supreme Gods such as YHVH, who had his Omnipotence and connection to the world he embodied denied in the Final Battle, turning him into a mere Demon that could be permanently killed in spite of ties with The Axiom itself Key: Tutorial | Early-Game | Mid-Game | End-Game | Final Dungeon / YHVH's Universe | Creator Nanashi Others Notable Victories: Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Battler's Profile (Both 1-C) Notable Losses: Vecna (Dungeons and Dragons) Vecna's Profile (Both were High 6-A and speed was equalized) Vecna (Dungeons and Dragons) Vecna's Profile (Both were 2-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Information Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Soul Users Category:Law Users Category:Matter Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Death Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Disease Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Life Users Category:Holy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Humans Category:Subjective Reality Users